Conventional designs of housings having closable flaps usually employ a hinge with separate spring loading mechanisms to provide a self closing feature. Switching and control functions are provided by additionally separate components usually purchased from a switch and control manufacturer and require additional parts for actuation. In addition, any required electrical connections between the two halves of the hinged portions would require separate wires or flexible circuit connections that must be somehow routed around the spring and hinge mechanisms.